gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alex Graves
Disingenuous editing That whole new section is utterly disingenuous. "Graves's handling of the Season 4 finale omitted any mention of Tysha" implies that was his fault or responsibility, which is ridiculous. He didn't write the script, and this following sentence, which tries to justify it, is simply false: "It was actually Alex Graves himself who actively pushed to remove any mention of Tysha in the Season 4 finale, and he was the driving force behind removing any mention of Tysha as the main reason why Tyrion kills his father." He does NOT say that in the commentary track. He says he's a fan of the change and reacted positively to it. He certainly wasn't the "driving force" behind it. That is FALSE. Also, though this is another matter entirely, if Tysha was going to be included and have the intended emotional effect, she shoud've been mentioned and DISCUSSED way more than she ever was, which obviously also was out of Graves's hands. Oh, and come on, the placement of the fact that he is not returning, just after all the "controversy" is explained in detail? Don't assume it doesn't have implications that they fired him. And it's not just placement: "Alex Graves was not asked to return as a director in Season 5, for reasons not overtly stated." Again, FALSE. False in so many ways. We don't know whether he was asked to return or not. In fact, the evidence points to it being his decision, since he DID give reasons for his decision (DECISION) not to return: burnout. Which is understandable, after directing almost half the season, and 2 episodes in season 3. That statement is plainly false, and particularly egregious in its placement and implication. And we're quoting reviewers, now? And AngryGoTFan, too, not just anyone. Do you realize that the source for this supposedly mature criticism of Graves includes him calling Graves a "STUPID IDIOT" and ("jokingly", of course) threatening to torture him? It's absolutely disgusting, why is he a reputable source in any way? Oh, an funny how you edited his lines so that it seems they come from a level-headed individual, instead of a raging fan writing in all-caps. This is the real quote: "FOR MR GRAVES TO HAVE SO MUCH SAY OVER WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE PLOT AND HOW THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS ARE DEPICTED ON SCREEN WHILE HE COMPLETELY DISREGARDS AND OUTRIGHT MOCKS THE BOOKS IS MORE THAN SIMPLY STUPID – ITS OFFENSIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Not the same, is it? Oh, and the other wonderful gem: "I WANT TO WATERBOARD HIM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!" And how about those who do not find this whole thing a "controversy", of which there are many? But of course, they don't agree with The Dragon Demands on this. I know you're an administrator, but please don't editorialize so much. Most of Graves's comments were taken out of context by you and other book readers. And it also comes from a severe misunderstanding of the role of a director in a TV show such as Game of Thrones, in which there are many directors per season and the showrunners, the executive producers, and the writers are one and the same (D&D.) Graves is a director, not a writer. He doesn’t have to know the detailed background of the characters. There’s no problem with him thinking Tysha is dead, or that for some reason Tyrion knew the Red Keep since he was a child. And anyway, he might not have “grown up” there, but he’s spent many years living in the capital. This is all a false controversy, unlike the Sept rape scene controversy which is very much real. There are so many falsehoods in this. Plain lies, too, not just vague implications. It's basically slander! —ArticXiongmao (talk) 12:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ...I removed the Tysha section because I haven't had the opportunity to hear the commentary track myself, to get exact quotes. When I do, we'll see what happens.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:49, February 28, 2015 (UTC)